tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Niji Harada
Niji, better known by her alias Mew Spectral Galaxy, is a curious, adventurous troublemaker. She is the first of the five Galaxy Mews and the oldest of the group. Origin Niji first came to the Colony when she was fifteen. She ended up alone on the colony due to her parents being unable to board the sh ip in time, and so she had been living there by herself for four years, trying to get by. Niji had a strong and kind heart, but she had to resort to stealing in order to survive. She only took what she needed and only what she needed from various stalls in the marketplace. When she wasn't scavaging for supplies, Niji had a job in the boiler room tending to the machinery along with hoardes of rough and crude men and women with bad habits and loud mouths. Whenever the workers were given a break, while everyone else would chatter idly and play old card games, Niji would go to one of the windows near her workspace and look out to see her home- Earth. She longed to return there and often 'wasted her time', as one man had put it, wishing that things were better. Niji lived on the colony working and surviving under difficult condition until she was nineteen years old- in which time she had befriended some of the workers who taught her how to play their card games and how to do even heavier work. One day, Niji began to look for some food to steal and found a nice little stall stocked with rather delectable goods that a hungry young lady could die for. She did the usual stealthy snatch-and-run, but unfortunately was caught. Niji did not want to risk being labelled as a thief or have to be imprisoned or put under watch, so she decided to try and run. Evidently, she could not, as the officer who had caught her was one step ahead of her the entire time. Akio, who had been wandering around the marketplace, thinking on where he could find a subject for his Mew Project, heard the commotion and checked it out. When he saw that Niji was in a bind, he immediately stepped in and fixed the problem by trading the food for some golden jewellery he had in his pocket and taking full responsibility for Niji's actions. Niji was thankful for this rescue and walked with Akio when he invited her to. Akio brought Niji to the laboratory and introduced the Mew Project to her, asking if she had ever thought of becoming a superhero before. Niji thought it was ludicrous, that perhaps something like this was either impossible or much too difficult, but felt that she had nothing to lose. So, she let Akio transform her into a Galaxy Mew. Niji was astonished at the transformation the fact that it even worked. Brimming with power made her feel confident and strong, and Niji took to her new form rather quickly. Akio, pleased with the result, decided to test her abilities and train Niji for a few weeks. During such time, Niji grew stronger and stronger, mastering her Mew form and its power. Within the next week, she was sent to Earth to see if she could defeat a Chimera Anima. Niji quickly did so and the project was deemed a success. From then on, she and the existence of the Galaxy Mew Project was made public, and everyone suddenly had a hero to look up to. Niji then went on to continue eliminating the creatures on earth and look for more people to join her team. Personality Niji is a strong, courageous no-nonsense woman but also is able to restrain herself, show kindness and be maternal and compassionate when needed. She is an excellent leader and is able to handle stressful and frightening situations very well. Powers and Weapons Niji has been infused with the DNA of a white wolf, fitting to her bold and courageous personality. As Mew Spectral Galaxy, Niji can control spectral light, harness the power of the galaxy, and fight with powerful energy. She fights with extreme roughness and can pack quite a punch. Mew Spectral Galaxy's weapon is the Spectral Whip, which she uses to grab, lash, and destroy. Her attack is Ribbon Spectral Divide Relationship With Team Akio- Niji thinks Akio is very kind, smart, and sweet, and she often likes to drag him away from his work either to include him in group activities or just hang around him herself. They talk quite a bit about various things and they get along quite well. It is implied that they may be romantically interested in each other, but it is never confirmed through any action. Hikari- Niji considers Hikari to be very kind and sweet but she knows that even though she can fight, she is still prone to being weakened by fear. Since Niji knows Hikari is very young, she watches over her very closely and consoles her when she becomes afraid or discouraged. Niji's relationship with Hikari is much like that of a Mother and Daughter. Chrysalis- Niji considers Chrysalis a good friend and someone she can understand they're both pretty rough and outgoing They hang out a lot and are always side by side in combat. Hotaru- Niji thinks that Hotaru can be a little bit of a handful at times with her flaunting, loud and energetic way of being, but otherwise shelters her like she does Hikari. Nexus- Niji is very interested in Nexus and her culture, often listening in when she tells her team a story about her life on Ecoria. Niji is proud of Nexus for her bravery and loyalty. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Characters Category:Girls with Canine genes Category:Black Mews Category:Mew Mew Fanon! Category:Mew Mews Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Galaxy Mew Mew